


I Won't

by Questionable_Alliance (Zacharie_Smackarie)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, KomaHina Appreciation, KomaHina will be the death of me, M/M, Short One Shot, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacharie_Smackarie/pseuds/Questionable_Alliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks at him like he's far more interesting than the fading sun and it's bleeding colors, and it makes Nagito's heart ache. </p>
<p>"I love you, alright? Don't ever forget that. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something super sweet and fluffy between Komaeda and Hinata.   
> They both just deserve to love each other.

Komaeda closes his eyes, and he sees Hinata. There's a beautiful scene of the sunset over the constantly moving ocean, but it's not the true art piece here. It's Hajime standing next to him, as it's always been in his eyes.

 

He looks at him like he's far more interesting than the fading sun and it's bleeding colors, and it makes Nagito's heart ache. He smiles like he's truly happy, grabs Komaeda's hand, and laces their fingers tightly together. 

 

Komaeda doesn't want to speak, wants this moment to last forever; he's afraid it'll dissappear if he opens his mouth. But Hinata seems to sense his hesitation, and furrows his eyebrows slightly. "Hey, look at me." The words are whispered, but they sooth Komaeda into a more relaxed stature. Hinata turns fully towards him; places his free hand upon Nagito's cheek, and Nagito finds himself resting his hand on top of Hajime's. 

 

Their gazes meet, and Komaeda himself smiles just a tad. "I love you, alright? Don't ever forget that. "

 

Nagito nods his head, but stops as Hajime decides to pepper kisses to his forehead and cheeks.

 

"I won't. "

 

But when he finally opens his eyes, Hinata isn't there. There's nothing there but him and his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> But I ended up with this instead.  
> Sorry.


End file.
